User talk:Karlos
A small bit of randomness: the Diablo 2 collector's edition comes with a DVD with the cinematics on it. I know because I have it. --Fyren 18:55, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) Thanks for the tip! :) After paying $40 for the game, I'll wait until the collector's edition is for $5 before I get it. "And the evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew... Wrapped in the guide of man shall he walk amongst the innocent... And terror shall consume they that dwell upon the earth..." Freaky stuff! :) --Karlos 19:15, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) :"Smoove" with the Regions category ;) 09:48, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Thanks. It'd been a long time coming. :) --Karlos 11:29, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) Hi! Good work on the armor crafters! That's something I was planning to do once I had the chance :) For the rest of them, could you use the same form as in Stingray_Strand_Crafter? You can just copy and paste the stuff, and leave all the areas blank. For the picture, type in whatever makes sense for the picture name. It will show up as "picture not found", but that's fine, because I'll be adding them within the next week. 17:53, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :Done. I just looked at the wanted page and so all those missing armor crafters. There ought to be a better way of cross-referencing these things. Somehow if you say this armor is available at Hagen in the Armor's page it should also appear under Hagen's page. --Karlos 18:08, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Good job, it looks great. ::The only way to cross-reference them would have been to make a category for each crafter. But, that would have really looked messy. 23:18, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) It's rare to meet a Planescape: Torment fan. That is the single best story ever written. It's a shame that Bioware is leaning more towards the action-oriented games now. —Tanaric 22:07, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) : Amen to that. I have played that game over and over. It never gets old. It lacked a lot of the "cool" aspects of equipment and armor. But the sense of gratification from uncovering the story was sublime. The complexities of the characters. the conversations between the Nameless One and Dakkon and Vhailor are simply awesome. And then to uncover to Dakkon that it was all made up.. Dang! Oh, no! I am gushing again! :) :Nordom : Attention; Morte. I have a question. Do you have a destiny? A purpose? :Morte : Is Annah still wearing clothes? :Nordom : Affirmatory. :Morte : Then the answer is yes. :) --Karlos 22:37, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) Well done on the conditions revamp. That sorely needed to be done! —Tanaric 20:46, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :Thanx --Karlos 20:51, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Titans Aww, man, I wanted to do the Titans today. You beat me to it. ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:17, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :I knew it!! :) I was planning to break down that Titan article for a long time. Today I was aked to help someone in that mission and I saw the Lich Lord question and thought I'd do it. :Still much left to do... Can you get the Titan boss info. Also, the Armageddon Lords have no entry at all (the party I was with was in no shape to do bonus at all). :) I could not catch all the skills used by all the bosses. Screen caps would be nice too. So, don't worry, we still have a lot to say about the titans. --Karlos 19:23, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I still need some elite skills from that mission, so I will do it again someday. Yes screen caps... I forget to take them all the time, and when I think of it the mobs are already surrounded by henchmen and engulfed in sparks and fire... :-/ Hmm, Armageddon Lords... I remember they use Flam Burst, but that isn't enough to justify creating an article. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:35, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Ok so I betrayed you again. :) Sorry, went to help another friend. This time I got more coherent info. --Karlos 21:10, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Umm... is there a reason why you removed the "sort names" from the categorization of A Gift of Griffins (Gift of Griffins, A) and The Wailing Lord? Now they will be listed under "A" and "T", while they should be under "G" and "W". --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:34, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :Sorry, I thought it didn't serve any purpose. :) Skill listings I personally think that having the list of skills to cap right there when you're looking at an area is very convienient. At a glance I can tell if I need to bring a capture signet along when I'm venturing into that area, as opposed to needing to click on each boss name to find out what elite each uses. It doesn't seem to clutter up the listing, so I don't really see the point in removing them. 67.182.143.162 17:35, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :The problem is the redundancy it creates. Normally you don't want the same information in more than one place in a database. Imagine ANet changes something about bosses and their elite skills. We will have to go through the bosses page, the elite skills themselves, the elite skills locations listing and the locations to reflect the changes. With every instance it grows worse. Chances increase that things will be forgoten to be changed and that leads to outdated and corrupt data. I understand your point, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 18:12, 15 Sep 2005 (EST)